Musicians, and particularly professional musicians having a plurality of instrument mouth pieces, reeds and barrels will interchange these elements while experimenting with different combinations and testing the compatibility and sound which may be producible based upon the particular combinations of the components at hand.
The use and quick interchangeability of a plurality of barrels, reeds and mouth pieces takes up a significant surface area, where the user is fortunate enough to have an extended surface area available. Even where the area is available, the user usually needs the space for sheet music and other cleaning and instrument use accessories.
Further, depending upon the surface finish of the available area, any moisture from the mouthpiece, barrel and reeds may spoil the surface on which they rest. Because the area in which such mouthpiece, barrel and reeds are place is not well defined, they tend to become scattered and may leak moisture on papers and other objects which could become damaged. Yet another related problem is that the available surface area for leaving mouthpieces and barrels might not be flat enough to prevent them from rolling off and becoming damaged.